


Happy Halloween Hermann

by skyhealer



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyhealer/pseuds/skyhealer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann goes looking for Newt on Halloween, and finds something he doesn't expect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Halloween Hermann

**Author's Note:**

> a ficlet I wrote for a friend on Halloween.

“Newton?” Hermann called out, walking down the stairs. “Newton are you down there?” As he turned the corner, he heard scrabbling sounds before Newt appeared in front of him, looking more disheveled than usual.  
“Ah. Hermann. I uh, wasn’t expecting you. What can I do for you?”  
“I was looking for you, Tendo wants us in the control room. What are you doing down here anyway?”  
“Oh I was just uh cataloguing some of the new kaiju parts Hannibal sent me, nothing important.” Newt told Hermann, trying to steer him back up the stairs. But Hermann stopped in his tracks when he heard a loud crash from inside the room.  
“What was that?”  
“Uh, nothing, probably just a beaker falling off the table. Come on, you said Tendo’s waiting.”  
“Doctor Newton Geiszler what are you up to down here?” Before Newt could stop him, Hermann walked into the lab and froze.  
“Don’t freak out…” Newt began.  
“Newton, please tell me that’s not what I think it is…”  
“Please don’t tell anyone Hermann, please. I cloned him from parts. He’s not connected to the others I swear, just me”  
“NEWTON GEISZLER ARE YOU KEEPING A BABY KAIJU IN THE BASEMENT?!” Hermann turned towards Newton, his facing becoming increasingly red, when he heard a giggle from behind him. Freezing, he turned back to the small kaiju standing in the room. It giggled again, and as he watched, the kaiju reached up and pulled its head off, revealing Mako in an elaborate costume. At this point Newt was barely containing his laughter, and as Mako burst out laughing, so did he.  
“You…you should have seen your face!” Newt told Hermann between breaths. “That was priceless”  
Hermann, still frozen, kept looking back and forth between Mako, still in a kaiju suit and Newt. “W-what…”  
“Happy Halloween Hermann!”


End file.
